Hamlin Garland
Hannibal Hamlin Garland (September 14, 1860 - March 4, 1940) was an American poet, novelist, essayist, and short story writer. He is best known for his fiction involving hard-working midwestern American farmers. Life Garland was born on a farm near West Salem, Wisconsin, the second of four children of Richard Garlin of Maine and Charlotte Isabelle (McClintock).McCullough, Joseph B. Hamlin Garland. Twayne Publishers, Inc. (1978): 13. The boy was named after Hannibal Hamlin, the candidate for vice-president under Abraham Lincoln.Newlin, Keith. Hamlin Garland: A Life. University of Nebraska Press (2008): 12. ISBN 978-0-8032-3347-8 He lived on various Midwestern farms throughout his young life, but settled in Boston, Massachusetts, in 1884 to pursue a career in writing. He read diligently in the public library there. His first success came in 1891 with Main-Traveled Roads, a collection of short stories inspired by his days on the farm. He serialized a biography of Ulysses S. Grant in McClure's Magazine before publishing it as a book in 1898. The same year, Garland traveled to the Yukon to witness the Klondike Gold Rush, which inspired The Trail of the Gold Seekers (1899). He lived on a farm between Osage, and St. Ansgar, Iowa for quite some time. Many of his writings are based on this era of his life. A prolific writer, Garland continued to publish novels, short fiction, and essays. In 1917, he published his autobiography, A Son of the Middle Border. The book's success prompted a sequel, A Daughter of the Middle Border, for which Garland won the 1922 Pulitzer Prize for Biography. After two more volumes, Garland began a second series of memoirs based on his diary. Garland naturally became quite well known during his lifetime and had many friends in literary circles.See, e.g., his association with Frank Lebby Stanton. He was made a member of the American Academy of Arts and Letters in 1918. After moving to Hollywood, California, in 1929, he devoted his remaining years to investigating psychic phenomena, an enthusiasm he first undertook in 1891. In his final book, The Mystery of the Buried Crosses (1939), he tried to defend such phenomena and prove the legitimacy of psychic mediums.Great Spiritualists and Friends, Hamlin Garland (1860 – 1940): Psychical Researcher A friend, Lee Shippey, columnist for the Los Angeles Times, recalled Garland's regular system of writing: :he got up at half past five, brewed a pot of coffee and made toast on an electric gadget in his study and was at work by six. At nine o'clock he was through with work for the day. Then he breakfasted, read the morning paper and attended to his personal mail. . . . After luncheon he and Mrs. Garland would take a long drive . . . . Sometimes they would drop in on Will Rogers, Will Durant, Robert Benchley or even on me, for their range of friends was very wide. . . . After dinner they would go to a show if an exceptionally good one were in town, otherwise one of their daughters would read aloud.Lee Shippey, Luckiest Man Alive, Los Angeles: Westernlore Press (1959), pages 178, 179 Garland died at age 79, at his home in Hollywood. A memorial service was held three days later near his home in Glendale, California.Newlin, Keith. Hamlin Garland: A Life. University of Nebraska Press (2008): 2. ISBN 978-0-8032-3347-8 His ashes were buried in Neshonoc Cemetery in West Salem, Wisconsin on March 14; his poem "The Cry of the Age" was read by Reverend John B. Fritz.Newlin, Keith. Hamlin Garland: A life. University of Nebraska Press (2008): 1. ISBN 978-0-8032-3347-8 Recognition Hamlin Garland House in West Salem, Wisconsin, is a historical site. Publications Poetry *''Prairie Songs: Being chants rhymed and unrhymed of the level lands of the great west. Cambridge, MA: Stone & Kimball, 1893. Play *Under the Wheel: A modern play in six scenes. Boston: Barta Press, 1890. Novels *Jason Edwards: An average man. Boston: Arena, 1892. *A Member of the Third House: A story of political warfare. Chicago: F.J. Schulte, 1892. *A Little Norsk; or, Ol Pap's flaxen. New York: Appleton, 1892. *A Spoil of Office: A story of the modern west. Boston: Arena, 1892. *Rose of Dutcher's Coolly. Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1895. *The Spirit of Sweetwater. Philadelphia: Curtis / New York : Doubleday & McClure, 1898; **revised & expanded as ''Witch's Gold. New York: Doubleday, Page, 1906. *''The Eagle's Heart. New York: Harper, 1900. *''Her Mountain Lover. New York: Century, 1901. *''The Captain of the Gray-Horse Troop: A novel. New York & London: Harper, 1902. *''Hesper: A novel. New York & London: Harper, 1903. *''The Light of the Star: A novel. New York & London: Harper, 1904. *The Tyranny of the Dark. New York & London: Harper, 1905. *Money Magic: A novel. New York & London: Harper, 1907. *''The Long Trail: A story of the northwest wilderness. New York & London: Harper, 1907. *''The Shadow World. New York & London: Harper, 1908. *The Moccasin Ranch: A story of Dakota. New York & London: Harper, 1909. *Cavanagh, Forest Ranger: A romance of the mountain west. New York & London: Harper, 1910. *''Victor Ollnee's Discipline. New York & London: Harper, 1911. *The Forester's Daughter: A romance of the Bear-Tooth range. New York & London: Harper, 1914. Short fiction *Main-Travelled Roads. Boston: Arena, 1891; New York: Harper, 1893; New York & London: Harper, 1899. *Prairie Folks. Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1892; New York & London: Harper, 1892. *Wayside Courtships. New York: Appleton, 1897; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. *Boy Life on the Prairie. New York & London: Harper, 1899. *Other Main-Travelled Roads. New York & London: Harper, 1910. *They of the High Trails. New York & London: Harper, 1916. *''The Book of the American Indian. New York & London: Harper, 1923. Non-fiction *''Crumbling Idols: Twelve essays on art, dealing chiefly with literature, painting and the drama. Chicago: Stone & Kimball / Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 1894. *Ulysses S. Grant: His life and character. New York: Doubleday & McClure, 1898. *''The Westward March of American Settlement. Chicago: American Library Association, 1927. *''Joys of the Trail. Chicago: The Bookfellows, 1935. *''Iowa, O Iowa. Iowa City, IA: Clio Press, 1935. *''Forty Years of Psychic Research: A plain narrative of fact''. New York: Macmillan, 1936. *''The Mystery of the Buried Crosses: A narrative of psychic exploration''. New York: Dutton, 1939. Memoirs *''The Trail of the Gold Seekers: A record of travel in prose and verse. New York & London: Macmillan, 1899. * A Son of the Middle Border. New York: Macmillan, 1917; London: John Lane, 1917.. * A Daughter of the Middle Border. New York: Macmillan, 1921; London: John Lane, 1921. *''A Pioneer Mother. Chicago: Bookfellows, 1922. * ''Trail-Makers of the Middle Border. New York: Macmillan, 1926. * Back-Trailers from the Middle Border. New York: Macmillan, 1928. * Roadside Meetings. New York: Macmillan, 1930. * Companions on the Trail: A literary chronicle. New York: Macmillan, 1931. * My Friendly Contemporaries: A literary log. New York: Macmillan, 1932. * Afternoon Neighbors. New York: Macmillan, 1934. Collected editions *''Prairie Song and Western Story''. Boston & New York: Allyn & Bacon, 1928; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971. *''Hamlin Garland's observations on the American Indian, 1895-1905'' (edited by Lonnie E. Underhill & Daniel F. Littlefield). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 1976. *''Hamlin Garland, Prairie Radical: Writings from the 1890's'' (edited by Donald Pizer). Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 2010. Letters and journals *''Hamlin Garland's Diaries'' (edited by Donald Pizer). San Marino, CA: Huntington Library, 1968. *''Selected Letters'' (edited by Keith Newlin & Joseph B McCullough). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hamlin Garland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 10, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"A Summer Mood" *Garland in The New Poetry: An anthology: "To a Captive Crane," "The Mountains are a Lonely Folk," "Magic" *Garland in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Mgic," "A Gray Sunset," "To a Captive Crane," "The Mountains Are a Lonely Folk" *Hamlin Garland at PoemHunter (22 poems) ;Books * * Main Traveled Roads from American Studies at the University of Virginia. ;Audio / video *Hamlin Garland poems at YouTube ;About *Hamlin Garland in the Encyclopædia Britannica *"Who is Hamilin Garland?" *Hamlin Garland in Wisconsin Authors and their Works, 1918. *"Hamlin Garland, one of the great literary pioneers of America," Jamaica Plain Historical Society. ;Etc. *"The Power of Place: A photographic essay of Hamelin Garland's Mitchell County, Iowa" Category:1860 births Category:1940 deaths Category:People from La Crosse County, Wisconsin Category:American essayists Category:American memoirists Category:American novelists Category:American short story writers Category:Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography winners Category:Psychical researchers Category:Writers from Wisconsin Category:Writers from Iowa Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets